


Happy Endings

by j_philly_b



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_philly_b/pseuds/j_philly_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, David still doesn’t want to hear everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

“To happy endings!”

Everyone raised their glasses and joined in David’s toast before quickly downing their various drinks. Smiling like the proud father he was, David sat back down, looking around at the group of family and friends who had gathered at Granny’s to celebrate his daughter’s engagement. His little girl was finally going to marry the pirate and David couldn’t be happier.

“You really are my happy ending.” He heard the awe in Hook’s voice and turned to smile at the man who had become like a brother to him. A few years ago David would never have imagined he could be so happy at the thought of Hook becoming a permanent member of their family, and yet here they were.

Crap, was he really waxing poetic about Hook? Maybe it was time to switch to something lighter. Hearing Emma snort at Hook’s awestruck declaration shook him from his rumination.

“Pretty sure I’ve been your happy ending hundreds of times by this point, babe.”

David caught the drunken leer on Emma’s face just before he dropped his head to the table with a thud and a groan. Maybe it was time to stop drinking full stop, grab Snow, and head home.

“Oh stop being overdramatic, Charming. I seem to remember saying something very similar to you on more than one occasion and you thought it was hilarious.” Great, now his wife was in on it. Traitor.

He felt the table moving under him just before he heard the voice of his grandson. “You know what, I think I’m too young for this conversation. I’m just gonna go… over there. Far away from you people.”

David lifted his head just in time to watch Henry walk away. Regina regarded the remaining occupants of the booth with a pinched expression before declaring her need for a stronger drink to get her through the night.

He saw the look of innocent confusion on Hook’s face as he watched everyone around him and sipped from his mug absent-mindedly. “I don’t understand, I thought happy endings were a good thing?” David wasn’t fooled for a minute, the smug bastard knew exactly what they were talking about.

Emma patted Hook’s knee and smiled at him, “They are, but my father doesn’t like to be reminded that his little girl has been helping you find yours, sometimes repeatedly, on a nightly basis.”

At Hook’s raised eyebrow and smirk David let his head fall to the table hard enough to rattle the empty glasses scattered across its surface. He could only hope that his resulting concussion would be enough to wipe this conversation from memory permanently.


End file.
